The objectives of this pilot project are to apply recent advances in the technologies of microfluidics, polymer surface chemistry and laser-scanning fluorometry to the task of simultaneously measuring the status of multiple protein1enzyme molecular targets in small clinical samples. The application of advanced technologies to the production of antibody arrays, and the technologies and protocols for executing the assays will allow straight-forward application of standard biochemical and immunological techniques. The goals of the project are 1) to miniaturize classical techniques of protein immunochemistry, through the modification and adaptation of established immunological methods of sandwich antibody assay and the use of liquid handling and laser-fluorometric technologies adapted from DNA microarray technology, and 2) to develop methods to allow these assays to be multiplexed so that several different endpoints can be analyzed in a single patient sample.